A skin taken from a furred animal—such as a mink fur—normally has a layer or residues of fat, tendons and/or flesh that is firmly attached to the skin side of the fur. Before the fur can be used for further processing, such layers or residues must be removed from the skin side.
A prior art apparatus for processing such furs to remove layers or residues of fat, tendons and/or flesh on the skin side is described in Danish patent specification DK156669. This apparatus comprises a single scraping roller with V-shaped scraping teeth to scrape the skin on each side of a mandrel, on which a tubular fur is arranged with the skin side facing outwards.
To ensure efficient scraping of the skin the scraping rollers each have to have a relatively large diameter which also contributes to ensure that the rollers are relatively dimensionally stable even through the scraping rollers are typically made from some sort of rubber or relatively soft plastic material to ensure that the scraping rollers are flexible enough to efficiently scrape the skin.
However, this flexible property also entails that the rollers are wear parts that has to be changes e.g. for every 1000 pelts and given the complex design and the relatively large diameter of the rollers the rollers are relatively expensive.
From Danish patent application No. DK 2010 70431 in the name of Pamutec it is therefore known to provide the rollers with separate teeth made from a more durable material such as steel. But this roller design reduces the flexibility and thereby the efficiency of the rollers and it increased the cost of the rollers drastically.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide for an advantageous scraping device that is more cost-efficient.